bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzaku
Suzaku '(枢木 スザク, ''Suzaku) ws the 5th Seated member of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13, and a member of the '''Onmitsukido '''serving as an assassin. He was good friends with both Neji and '''Fukanouji Mizuakari, and together, during the Jaded War, the three of them were known as Shinlitarubyou Sanbagarasu (lit. Deadly Trio). Appearance Suzaku is 5'9 and 128 lb, with green eyes, brown hair, and has fairly pale skin. He's usually seen with a cocky grin on his face, especially in the midst of battle, and has a tattoo on the back of his neck, which is occasionally seen, that is the symble of the zodiac sign of cancer. Personality History Early Life Much is unknown about Suzaku's early life. He was born to an unknown clan, of unknown rank, but is said to have been extremely skilled from an early age, perhaps even on a prodigy's level, or at least very close. According to his best friend, Fukanouji Mizuakari, Suzaku always excelled at both Kido and Hakuda mastery while in the academy, and was even seen as an expert at Zanjutsu and Shunpo. He even completely mastered his Shikai before graduating, and was undergoing Bankai training during his early days in the Onmitsukido. During his days in the academy he met Fukanouji. He was hesitent to approach Fukanouji for awhile, but after May approached him, and warmed his heart with love, Suzaku did the same, and the two of them quickly became close freinds and comrades in arms. Suzaku graduated roughly a year before Fukanouji. Graduation, 2nd Division, and Onmitsukido After graduation, Suzaku, along with Fukanouji, entered the 2nd Division, and they both aced the test for the Onmitsukido. During their time in the 2nd Divison, they met the third of their trio, Neji, who quickly became good friends with them too. Together, the three of them joined the Onmitsukido, and were almost always on missions with each other. Jaded War During the Jaded War, Suzaku, Neji, and Fukanouji Mizuakari were put on the front lines together, during which time they earned the nickname Shinlitarubyou Sanbagarasu '(''lit. Deadly Trio) due to their deadly reputation and bloodthirsty nature, taking out entire armies single handedly. Plot Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto The name of Suzaku's Zanpakuto is '''Ryōrin (両輪 lit. Two Wheels). Suzaku's Zanpakuto comes in the form of a regular katana, with a yellow hilt, and a yellow, flower shaped hilt guard, and a blood red blade. Shikai The release command for Suzaku's Shikai is "Spin." Upon release, the blade of Suzaku's Zanpakuto spins and circles around, until it's just a sharp ciricle laying on the hilt, which remains looking the same. The ability of Suzaku's Zanpakuto has to do with creating illusonary stabilities. Three, to be more precise. Each illusion is activated by summoning a giant version of the circle on his Zanpakuto, which will then encapsulate his enemy or enemies. He can use each one of these illusions on one enemy at a time, or several enemies at a time, or entire armies of enemies at a time. Ryorin: Shibou no Oujiboubou (両輪死亡往事茫々 · ''往事茫茫 lit. Two Wheels: Death of Memories''): ' '''Ryorin: Shibou no Seishin' (死亡両輪精神 lit. Two Wheels: Death of Mind): ''' Bankai ''Never Revealed. ''